


Request- help?

by Equinegirl45



Category: The Witcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinegirl45/pseuds/Equinegirl45
Summary: Hello! I have this great idea but I’m not a good writer, looking for someone to take this idea and run with it:)
Comments: 2





	Request- help?

So my idea is this: Geralt and Ciri have found Jaskier and are traveling on the road when Ciri starts her period. Geralt has a major freak out moment because he can smell it and thinks Ciri is hurt, que Jaskier being a sweet boi and helping explain what is going on. Can include our boys being sweet with each other aftwards:)


End file.
